A New Life
by buGspooKy
Summary: (I have officialy stopped writing this fic, Lady Raven is now writing it, so fish around and find her)Hermione finds out about a secret that will change her whole lifeHow will she get used to her new way of livingMaybe with a bit of help from Draco Malfoy
1. The secret

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the plot! (boo hoo)  
  
Chapter One The seceret  
  
It was a clear, sunny day. The sunshine poured in through the window and embraced a beautiful sleeping girl that was breathing ever so lightly. This girl's name was Hermione Granger. Or at least she thought she was. Over the years Hermione had changed, in looks and behavior.  
  
Her once bushy brown hair was now dark blue with black streaks, that reached just past her shoulders. She had filled out in all the right places and had a splendid figure. Her clothing had also changed, it was now more revealing and stylish.  
  
She still loved to read books but she wasn't always obsorbed in them anymore. She still learned very well and was quite intelligent but wasn't such a know-it-all. Oh yes, our Hermione has definetly changed.  
  
Little did she know, her parents were anxiously pacing the kitchen, waiting for her to wake up. It was time for them to tell her, what they had feared to tell for seventeen years. They watched nervously at the door, expecting their precious angel to come strolling in, in her usual cheery mood.  
  
Indead, five minutes have passed when a seventeen year old, girl came into the kitchen wearing her cheery smile. She kissed both her parents and sat down to the table. She was in a rather good mood as tomorrow she would be leaving on the Hogwarts express to go to school.  
  
Her parents, Benjamin and Elizabeth Granger, looked at each other uneasily. This made Hermione frown. They only do that if theres something wrong, this can not be good. Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked at her daughter.  
  
"Sweetie, we have something very important to tell you." she said and looked at her husband once more who nodded. "Well, you see. You are not a Granger." she said and looked seriously at Hermione, who paled, eyes wide.  
  
"Actually, we arent either. You see, once, a long time ago, before you were born, the Dark Lord was still preparing for the hell that he unleashed fourteen years ago. Well, honey your name is actually Hermione Riddle." she said and at this Hermione fell off the chair. Benjamin rushed over and picked her up, holding her for support. Elizabeth went on.  
  
"Your father was his brother you see, we are both wizard and witch, we always have been. Anyway, your father, as Lord Voldemort's brother was to take his place as the next Dark Lord after Voldemort's death." she stopped to look at her daughter worriedly. Benjamin nodded encouragingly.  
  
"Yes, but the other Death eaters weren't too happy about this. They have served the Dark Lord for all of their lives and do not get rewarded. The figured that if they kill your father, one of them would become the next Dark Lord.  
  
They hunted me and your father until we were forced to disguise ourselves as muggles, for your sake dear. I was then pregnant with you and we had to change our name and put a spell on our home so that they couldn't find us. We waited, we acted like muggles, raised you as a muggle, waiting for that wretched Voldemort to perish. But we had to keep this seceret from you until we knew it was safe for you to know.  
  
Voldemort is dead, and we could finally tell you this. We were one of the most powerful, richest wizarding families in the world, and for you we gave that all up. We love you sweetie and no matter what, we always will." she finished, tears in her eyes.  
  
Hermione stared at her, mouth wide, face fale. Suddenly, all the things her mother had said started to make sense to her brain. It took a while for it to register in her mind. This meant that she wasn't a mudblood! All of those years of being called names, hexed, pushed around were just fake!  
  
For no reason at all, she began to laugh. She laughed and laughed until she had tears running down her cheeks. Her mother was looking horrified! What if her baby girl wasn't ready to take it all in? In panic she slapped Hermione across the face. That shut her up.  
  
"Thanks mum, it's just a bit sudden. I can't really take it in at the moment, but eventually, I will." she said and went up to her room to think.  
  
She had been lying on her bed for the past four hours and still it didn't make sense. No matter from wich place she tried to look at it, it still looked not right. She figured to simply let it in how it is and be done with it.  
  
As she did, a strange kind of happiness seemed to fill her heart. This year she wouldn't be called mudblood. This year she wouldn't be critizized and made fun of. This year was going to be great!  
  
She ran down stairs and kissed her parents. They looked both relieved to see her happy again.  
  
"Mum! This is going to be the best year at Hogwarts I ever had!" she cried and her mothers face hardened again.  
  
"Sweetie, we talked to Dumbledore and he said that you will have to be re- Sorted." she said. Hermione blinked. What? She would have to what?!  
  
"What the hell? Why do I have to be re-Sorted?" she screamed at her parents who were qualing under her rath.  
  
"Pumpkin, you have to be. You were only sorted into Griffindor because for safety precations." said her mother in a small voice. Hermione's face relaxed a bit, well at least enough to ask her parents quiet enough.  
  
"Mum, dad, what house were you in?" she asked, hoping against hope the answer wouldn't be...  
  
"Slytherin" they said together. Hermione paled, if her uncle and both her parents were Slytherin's and since her father was Voldemort's brother, this meant she was also related to Salazar Slytherin. Her head began to spin, she saw the world turn into one blur and as she was engolfed into darkness she thought two words: why me?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to see a blurry version of two faces. They slowly bagan to focus and showed that they were her parents. She was lying on the sofa, her head throbbing. She moaned and rubbed her head.  
  
Her mother was already in tears and her father was looking worried.  
  
"Mum? Dad? What time is it?" she asked. Her mother looked over to the mantlepiece and informed that it was four. Hermione slid off the couch and told her parents she was going to check if she packed correctly.  
  
She walked into her room. For a strange reason, nothing seemed the same. The whole world was different. She felt alone and lost, nothing seemed right. Hermione picked up the letter she had recieved from Dumbledore informing her she had been elected as Head girl.  
  
The Head boy was none other that Draco Malfoy. She once thought it was going to be living hell having to share a common room, bathroom and have their rooms closer than neccisary, but now she didn't even mind that much. After all, she was now his fellow Slytherin, pureblood, and roommate. This made her stomach churn, why did this have to happen to her?  
  
a/n I am soooo sorry for all the people that have similar ideas but I couldn't help myself!!! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this and had a jolly good time!! Review please!!!! It's what makes my day!! Luv ya all people!! ~~~~buGspooKy 


	2. Reactions

Chapter two Reactions  
  
Hermione woke the next morning to find that her luggage was taken downstrairs. She got up sleepily and put on a pair of low hip bellbottom jeans and a black belly showing tank top. She surveyed herself in the mirror. She smirked to herself, look at this hot new Slytherin.  
  
For some reason, being a Slytherin made her feel like a bad girl. Slytherins were usually the ones to let down their hair and had fun, while the Griffindors are good boys and girls that do everything they are told.  
  
She smirked at her stunning reflection and grabbed her purse before running downstairs. She gasped when she saw her mother useing a wand to make breakfast and her father levetating a newspaper over to him.  
  
She grinned at this and went over to kiss her mom.  
  
"Morning mom!" she said cheerfuly. Her mother giggled and flicked her wand, shattering a plate against the wall.  
  
"Oops, I still need to practice a bit." she said with a large grin. It seems she was very happy to get to use her wand again. Hermione wolfed down her breakfast and hurried her father to the car. She said goodbye to her mother and jumped into the car. She ws very eager to go back to school.  
  
"Woah there Herms, I know you're eager but relax a bit." chuckled her father. Hermione just kissed him on the cheek and he started the engine. They rode for about thirty minutes until they had arrived at King's Cross station. It was swarming with people, a bit too crowded for her liking.  
  
Benjamin Granger, or should I say Riddle, parked his car infront of the station and helped Hermione haul out her luggage. He hugged her and gave a huge, fatherly sigh.  
  
"My baby girl, going to her last year at Hogwarts! You're a big girl Hermione, I'm not going to go right up to the platform with you." he said, patting her head affectionatly. Hermione hugged him again and pushed her trolly towards the platforms.  
  
She had to push through all the people to get to platforms nine and ten. She wondered how she was going to get through the barrier without anyone noticing when a large group of tourists came pushing past, knocking her backwards and sending her flying through the barrier.  
  
She was just about to fall when to strong hands grabed her from behind, keeping her from falling. She stood up to face the person who had caught her. She was shocked to see a very tall blond haired teen standing in front of her.  
  
He was wearing a oversized black t-shirt with dark baggy jeans. He had a really hansome face with shocking silver-grey eyes. It struck Hermione that this sexy guy was none other than Draco Malfoy. And to her delight he didn't know who she was. He was looking her up and down, obviously liking what he was seeing.  
  
He met her eyes and she expected to turn cold as he probably recognised her, but they didn't. She smirked a devilish smirk. She could have some fun with this guy.  
  
"Hi, thanks for catching me." she cooly. He seemed to come to his senses and decided to flirt with this highly attractive chick. He had never seen a nicer body anywhere and she had the prettiest face he ever saw. He wondered who she was as he had never seen her at Hogwarts, probably some new girl...wonder if she's a pureblood.  
  
Hermione patted his shoulder as she past him, weeling her trolly towards the train. Draco jogged after her and offered to help her with her luggage. This was pricless! Draco Malfoy! Flirting and being a gentle man to the girl he hated and dispised for the past seven years.  
  
Hermione smiled and watched Draco haul her trunk and suitcase onto the train. He helped her climb onto the train and she immediatly wanted to go look for Hary and Ron, but something stopped her. Maye being in Slytherin just made you nasty but some awful thoughts started crossing her mind.  
  
Why the hell should she be friends with them? They just used her like a walking talking encyclopedia! Hermione this and Hermione that! Whenever she had a problem, screw Hermione! She's too smart to be given any help. She worked her butt off so that Harry and Ron got good grades and passed to the next year. Well not this year! They'll have to work and study all by themselves.  
  
Hermione followed Draco and they found an empty compartment. Hermione sat down and grinned. This year she won't need to tutor the two wonder boys and not get any credit. She would have time for herself, espeacially because she got her own dorm.  
  
Draco smiled at her. It was really the first time she saw him smile genuenly. But at that moment, their compartment door slid open and they saw two people standing in the doorway. A tall red head with lots of freckles and a black haired green eyed teen were now glaring at Draco.  
  
"Malfoy! Have you seen Hermione? Oh, we see your too busy with your new whore so we won't bother you." sneered Ron as he spotted Hermione, though he too didn't recognise her. Hermione felt anger boil inside her, how dare they just barge in and call her a whore?  
  
Before Draco could snarl back Hermione cut in.  
  
"Sod off Pot Head! Maybe help Weasel here look for another encyclopedia to drain!" she snarled at them. They glared at her before turning on their heel and leaving. Draco looked impressed and a bit surprised.  
  
"You know those two butt heads?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, we've met." she said with a sneer. Draco liked this attidude and was sure would be the perfect girl for him.  
  
"So, what house are you in?" he asked casually.  
  
"I'm going to be sorted today, but I'll be in Slytherin for sure." she said and watched Draco's smile turn to a grin. He decided to change the subject.  
  
"You know, the dream team also have this stupid know-it-all mudblood. Do you know her as well?" he asked. Hermone felt her cheeks burn with rage, but hid them with her hands. He was still the old prick she used to know, judging people by their heritage.  
  
She felt her blood boil. Here he is, flirting with her just because she looked good, and was a Slytherin. She forgot to answer but couldn't care less. Draco just shrugged and slapped himself on the head.  
  
"Oh god! I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Draco Malfoy. You?" he asked while holding out his hand.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione Riddle." she said with a saticfied smile and took his hand. His eyes widened and his face grew a bit pale. After all, 'Hermione' wasn't a common name but then it couldn't be that filthy mudblood because her name was Riddle. And that! Ss she related to the Dark Lord?  
  
Hermione of course, read all these questions just by looking in his eyes and smirked while leaning back in her seat. Draco shrugged it off. He took to flirting with her in the end and he could tell she was playing hard to get.  
  
Hermione was having a good time watching him try desperatly to claim her for himself. She laughed silently at the expression he would have once Dumbledore announced who I reall am, how she wished she had a camera!  
  
The train soon slowed to a stop and all the students rushed out of the train to get to the carriges leading to the school. Hermione, Draco, and two other Slytherins were all in one carrige. Hermione was having a real good time until the subject turned to muggle borns and half bloods.  
  
"Haha! You know that bitch mudblood Granger? I didn't see her in the train. Maybe she finall realized how fucking ugly she is and stayed home!" said one of the Slytherin students Hermione felt hurt and at the same time, furious.  
  
Before she could stop herself, she lost her temper.  
  
"You shut the bloody fuck up! How dare you! Have you ever even met any muggle borns? How are they different from purebloods? Huh? Answer me!" she screamed at the very shocked Slytherin. Draco had to admit, she had a point.  
  
"Well, have you?" snarled back the Slytherin. Hermione just huffed and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"You'll find out later, that you should never judge a book by it's cover." she said sofltly, every sillable ringing with rage. The rest of the way, they were completly silent and when the arrived she jumped out of the carrige as fast as she could.  
  
Draco caught up with her and grabed hold of her shoulder, making her stop in her tracks. He was expecting to see her in tears but to his surprise, there was a large grin spread across her face. He was looking a bit confused but she just shook her head and went on walking, giggling to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco sat down by the Slytherin table, still a bit rattled. He pushed Pansy away as she tried to slobber all over him and tried to figure out this strange girl by the name Hermione Riddle. But he was roughly shook out of his dazed thoughts when the eleven year olds came out into the Hall looking frightened and scared.  
  
On the very end of them was the girl. Every head turned her way and jaws dropped in amazment. Some guys actually fell out of their seats. Hermione smiled and waved cutly at some of them, making them turn red and grinning sheepishly.  
  
She had to admit, she like this male attention. As they neared the Head table, Dumbledore motioned Hermione over to him. She walked swiflty over to him and beamed at all the students.  
  
"Students! I would like to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts! The rules are the same, the Forbidden forest is still forbidden and no magic is to be used in between classes. I would like to introduce to you a new student, who actually isn't so new." he stopped to look at the all confused students. "Hermione Granger has had a big seceret hidden from her all her life. She is not infact Hermione Granger but Hermione Riddle! I would please ask of you to help her fit into her new suroundings, thank you!" he said and sat back down.  
  
The whole school gawped at Hermione in disbelief but probably the most shocked person in the whole hall, was Draco Malfoy. His head was swimming. Granger?! A Riddle? A pureblood? Richer than he? How could she? How?  
  
He didn't even realize that he had fallen out of his seat and was now somewhere under the table. On the other side of the Hall were two very shocked boys. They didn't even know what to think. Their best friend, was the niece of the one and only, Voldemort. The one who killed Harry's parents. Suddenly, Harry was filled with hatred towards Hermione. Why hadn't she told them before?  
  
The blue haired girl was nervously twiddling a strand of hair. She didn't expect it would be that bad. She saw Draco fall out of his seat, wich she didn't blame. And saw Harry fuming and giving her a death glare and Ron simply looking like the confused ass he is. Oh no, this year isn't going to be as pleasant as Hermione thought...  
  
a/n Hi ya all! How was dat? I don't be too mad at me if I don't update chapters as often as you would like but I have another fic to take care of too. I kinda made a promise to some people to update everyday with that other story and I will not let them down!!! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to....  
  
FrenshThis: I'm glad you think that. And to answer your question, she dyed her hair blue. Don't you like the idea? It's kinda my dream hair, haha!! Thankies!!  
  
ElephantEars: Aww, come on. It's dark blue, with black high lights and streaks! Rrrr...Thanks for reading!!  
  
Ashley023: Thanks for reading!! I hope you liked Draco's reaction!!  
  
sam: Thankies to you!!  
  
muah muah! Luv ya allz soooooo much!! 


	3. The New Way

Chapter Three The New Way  
  
Hermione walked shakily over to the stool and hastily jammed the hat onto her head. Earlier professor Flitwick had scurried over with the Sorting Hat and a stool, and as always, the first years stared at it with confusion and curiosity.  
  
Hermione sat there, seeing nothing but the black inside of the hat. She could smell the vintage that had built up over the past hundred years and made her nostrils sting. A quiet voive sounded in her head and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.  
  
*Ahh, I wondered when I would be wearing myself ontop of your head Miss Riddle. So, it's finally time to go join the one place were you belong, Slytherin!* the hat had shouted out the last word for the whole Hall and she could hear some scattered claps and weak cheers.  
  
People were still a bit in shock and didn't know how to react. Hermione walked gracefuly towards the Slytherin table and she saw some guys eagerly push over, making room for her. She also some some girls gaping at her with interest. Obviously, they didn't have a problem with the way she dressed. But then again, who did?  
  
She ended up sitting between two very cute guys. The one on her right was named Fadro Waleap. He had deep brown eyes and shaggy brown hair that fell lazily over his forehead. He had hint of seriousness in his personality, the kind that would rather listen than talk. The one on her left was called, Derick Drechivook who was one of those people who rather talk than listen. He had dirty blond hair and baby blue eyes that were filled with humor.  
  
Both guys seemed equally interested in Hermione, who was enoying the attention. Her eyes locked with Ron's for a second and she felt a pang of guilt. She had been way too harsh to them. She had insulted them and accused them of using her.for their own greedy desires. In the depths of her heart she, she knew it was true, but that still didn't give her the right to call them names and be mean.  
  
She decided to apoligize after the feast, but for now, she was concentrating on being the new bad girl of Slytherin. She smirked evily to herself.  
  
"So, Hermione. Tell me, do you prefer Griffindor or Slytherin?" asked Fadro. To Hermione's own surprise she felt anger boil up inside of her at the name 'Griffindor'. She seemed to be filled with hate and loathing towards them. She was very confused and didn't know what to say. But her Slytherin side spoke before she could even think.  
  
"Well, I have always been a Slytherin. I was just in that sissy house for 'saftey precatiouns' as me weak parents put it. But don't worry, I do prefer Slytherin as this is were I belong." she said sweetly. The two looked pleased with her answer and scooted a bit closer to her.  
  
A bunch of other slytherin students leaned over to talk with her and she soon became the new popular bad girl of Slytherin. (a/n mua ha ha ha!! Mione's a baaaad girl!) By the time the feast ended, everyone wanted to be her friend. I mean, she had a great figure, fasion sense, she was funny, nice, smart, gave good advice and always knew what to say, she was a pureblood, rich, good listener, good looking, PERFECT.  
  
Draco had finally gotten over the shock of his ultamite enemy being this- this....hottie. He was so shocked, he didn't even know what to think. He watched her being admired and praised by half the Slytherin house. He didn't blame them, she was.....perfect.  
  
The feast ended and he remembered that she would be sharing a common room with him. He grinned devilishly to himself. By the end of this week, she would be HIS. He walked up to the Head's table to talk to Dumbledore and he saw the new Slytherin girl do the same.  
  
He was surprised to see a look of disgust on her face as she approached Dumbledore. Was it possible for her to hate the old man too? No, that's impossible. She smiled at Draco and stood by him, facing the Headmaster.  
  
He beamed up at them and Draco could almost hear Hermione gag. How weird...  
  
"Ah, my two best students. As you probably already know, you will be sharing a common room. I expect you two to give a good example to the younger students and will be orginizing the balls and big events. I will give you all the details when the time comes. A ha, your common room is on the fourth floor, behind the statue of Hetherig the Huge. Thank you and now scat." he finished and shooed them away.  
  
As the two headed out of the hall, Draco could hear his fellow roommate muttering under her breath. "Stupid useless git, took the windbag long enough..." he managed to hear and actually fell over in his suprise.  
  
Hermione gasped and immediatly helped him up. He brushed himself clean and just gawped at her in disbelief. The blue haired girl just giggled and went on walking. Draco jogged to catch up to her and before they knew it, they had reached the statue of Hetherig the Huge.  
  
They just stood there, not knowing what to do. Draco swore under his breath. The old git forgot to tell them the password. But at that moment the statue began to move towards the right to reveal a mohogany door.  
  
Hermione grinned at him.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked him.  
  
"Shit." he answered. She laughed and patted him on the back. "Well, thats our new password, thanks to you."  
  
He grinned stupidly at her and opened the door. They both gasped as they saw the splendid room in front of them. It was completly green, circular room with losts of pillows scattered everywere. There were huge windows around the room that were so big, it looked like the walls were made of glass.  
  
There was a roaring fire, enchanted to glow a creamy color of green that cast a pale, goastly light across the room. There was one long green couch that looked like it were from the mid evil times, wich was facing the fire. It had green and silver pillows neatly on it. On both it's side it had identical couchs exept they were shorter. There was a big bookcase in one corner that looked like it held every book made.  
  
On far corner was a giant dining room table that had eight chairs placed around it. There was a vase that held a single rose and two candles on each side. It had a white table cloth that had little snakes at each corner.  
  
They just noticed that there were lots of paintings in the room. Hermione went over to examine them as there were no doors exept the one they had come through in the room. One of the paintings had a fruit bowl and she supposed it lead to the kitchens.  
  
The next painting was of a old bookcase and she knew it lead to the library. There were two more paintings left and those had to lead to their rooms she thought. Indeed one had a Griffindor lion wearing a snake suit and she laughed. That had to be her room.  
  
She looked back at Draco who was now examining the other paintings. She pushed open her own painting to see a beautiful room. It looked just like it had been designed by a teen aged girl. It had and king size four poster bed that had pink curtains. The bed spread was pink with dark pink hearts on it. It had matching pink pillows and a bunch of teddy bears and plushies.  
  
Posters of all her favorite bands hung over the walls had cute little pictures of cats and turtles. (her fav. animals) There were two windows with pink window drapes. There was a mirror with a little make up desk in one corner and had little heart stickers on the frame.  
  
She had a large, white and pink dresser that already held all of her clothes. There was a desk that had many picture frames of all her friends and family, cats and hamsters. The walls were of course pink with dark pink riming and the carpet was, you guessed it, pink.  
  
Hermione sighed happily. Dumbledore must have put a charm on the room to make it look exactly like the person wanted it to be. This was her dream room. Yes, no one suspected she would be so girly but when it came to the color pink, there are no boundaries. (a/n Haha! Those are MY words!)  
  
Hermione was very curious to how Draco's room would look like and decided to pay him a little visit. She took one more glance at her splendid room and headed for the door. She jumped out of the painting and headed for the last painting were Draco's room must be.  
  
Indeed, there was a painting of a large snake and it hissed at Hermione. She giggled and kissed it on the nose. The serpent looked suprised but hissed again, shyly this time, and flung open the painting. Hermione laughed softly and crawled over to the door.  
  
She poked her head in to see a very um, Draco-like room. He was sitting by his desk, scribbling away. The blue haired girl took this chance to look around. It held a four poster but had dark green sheet and matching pillows.  
  
The bed curtains were a matching green so was the carpet. There was lots of posters of scary looking things, probably some gothic music Draco listens to. The walls were painted dark green, but this green was so dark, it looked like it was black.  
  
Other than the colors and teddy bears, Draco's room was pretty much the same as hers. The same furniture, same size. But Draco's room was a bit gloomy and scary. It was dark and adding the practicly black colors, it looked simply scary.  
  
Hermione could hear some kind of creepy music playing from somewhere and it kind of gave her the urge to die. Draco didn't even notice her head poking in and looking around his room but she soon went back into her own, bright and cheerful room.  
  
She collapsed onto her bed, burrying herself in the mounds of teddy bears and plushies. She sighed a happy sigh. This year was going to be fun...  
  
a/n Woo hoo!! Pink pink PINK!! When it comes tothe color pink there are no boundaries!!! Haha!! I luv the color pink, though not that much to make my whole room pink but still, I'm sick of making their rooms all school-y and either green or red. Why not make Draco a creepy, dark freaky room and Hermione a happy, girly bright room??? Haha!! Sorry if this chapter was boring kay? I had to put the details in how their rooms and junk looked. Byez!!!! ~~~buGspooKy 


	4. Losing Pot Head and Weasel

Chapter four Losing Pot Head and Weasel  
  
Hermione woke the next morning to find that it was a rather gloomy day. The sky was grey and a harsh wind banged against her window. She felt herself shiver and pulled the covers tighter around her body.  
  
She looked up to see what time it was, six in the morning. She decided to take a shower and get ready for lessons. She got up and realized that there wasn't a bathroom here! She probably had to walk all the way to the prefect's bathroom and she didn't really feel like that.  
  
She examined her room, maybe the bathroom was hidden somewhere. "A-ha!" she cried triumphantly as she spotted a small trapdoor in her wall with a sign that said 'toilet'. She pressed her body weight against it and fell forward headfirst, jamming her head on hard tile.  
  
She rubbed her head and moaned as she helped herself up, holding onto the sink. She looked around herself to see an identical version of the prefects bathroom. Pleased with herself, she turned on a cinamon smelling tap and watched as the pool like bath tub filled up.  
  
She returned to her room to fetch some clothes. She took a pair of black bell bottom thigh tight jeans and a blood red belly showing tank top. She took off her pajamas and dived into the pool. She did a couple of laps around it then took to washing her hair.  
  
Then, to her horror, she saw another trap door on the other side of the bathroom wich was being opened by a certain blond guy. She grabed her wand, wich was lying by the pool, and quikly dressed herself in a green bikini.  
  
Indeed, Draco malfoy, looking pleased with himself that he had found the entrance to the bathroom, now entered wearing nothing but silver and green boxers. Hermione smirked to herself, he hadn't noticed her yet.  
  
She took this chance to study his body. He had fine muscles on his broad chest and arms. He looked very fit and simply...hot! To Hermione' own surprise, she didn't blush. The old Griffindor Hermione would have looked away, blushing like a tomatoe, but the Slytherin Hermione didn't even cringe.  
  
It was a small personality change but to Hermione, it ws BIG. Draco was looking sleepy and still didn't notice Hermione as he stepped into the pool. He didn't realize that someone had to fill the bathtub with water. but right now, he was too groggy to think much.  
  
Hermione grinned and splashed him with water, that got his attention. He gaped at her, eyes wide. Partly because he was surprised that someone was here and partly (mostly) because he had never seen a finer body, ANYWHERE.  
  
Her bikini fit her curved slihouette perfectly. She had all the bumps and curves, in all the right places and all the right amount. Her perfect body would have made a guy howl like a wolf and have his tonge hanging out.  
  
She seemed aware of were his eyes traveled and swam over to him. Draco still didn't take his eyes off her and mentaly slapped himself for staring in THOSE places. He knew most girls don't like that. It makes them feel 'used' and 'wanted only for phisical and appearence' and that kind of crap.  
  
Hermione smirked and sat down beside, examining him from up close. This suprised him greatly but he got over it and smirked, putting and arm around her. He snaked it down to her waist and he dared to move it even lower. (a/n *cough* I think you know where his hand is at the moment.)  
  
Hermione smirked, an evil smirk Draco had never seen cross her features.  
  
"So, you find my ass a interesting place to rest your hand, don't you." she said as-if casually. Draco was so shocked at this statement that he pulled away from her completly. She laughed and began to get out.  
  
Draco watched her perfect body slip out and his eyes trailed to her (*cough*) Hermione turned to face him, an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"What is it with guys? Or is my bum just so attractive they can't tear their eyes off." she said more to herself than Draco. The Slytherin boy blushed and took a big breath before disspearing under the water. Hermione chuckled and got dressed.  
  
When Draco appeared above the surface again, he felt his jaw drop in amazment of how the muggle born nerd he once new, could look so bloody GOOD. The girl was presently brushing her teeth, her blue hair up in a messy pony tail.  
  
She took a gulp of water, washed out her mouth then spit into the sink. She blew the blond Head boy a kiss before crawling through the trap door and into her room. Draco sat there, not believing that that stuck up know-it- all looked just so fine, she was a complete bad girl.  
  
He shook his head and dived into the water again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked over to the Griffindor table at breakfast and sat beside Ron and Harry. They looked at her strangly and she just smiled.  
  
"Um, Mione? You sit over there." said Harry pointing to the Slytherin table.  
  
"I know, I just wanted to appoligize for being such a bitch on the train. I don't know, I think just being in Slytherin makes you nasty but, I'll try and make it up to you guys." she said and looked at them pleadingly. Harry sighed, and shook his head.  
  
"Sorry Herms. You are one of THEM now. You've already started being like them and we think it's time to go our seperate ways. Right Ron?" he said. Ron just nodded, not looking at her. Hermione felt hurt, but soon became very angry.  
  
"What are you saying Harry? Just because I'm in a different house means I can't be friends with you?! Or are you too good for me?" she yelled at him, standing up. Half the hall was already staring, and she could hear the Slytherins cheering her on.  
  
"You're not just in any house Herms, your in Slytherin. You are related to the man who killed my parents!!" he shouted back. Hermione was fuming. Before she could stop herself she slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"I have nothing to do with your parents deaths Potter!! And what are you saying?? Just because I'm in Slytherin I can't be your friend? Well guess what Pot head! I don't want to be your bloody friend!" saying this she stormed over to the Slytherin table were they were cheering and welcomed her with open arms.  
  
Harry was still shocked and just stood there, looking like a ripe tomatoe. Meanwhile, all the boys were baby talking Hermione and making her feel better. Everyone crowded around to cheer her up. She was after all, Ms. Popular.  
  
A group of girls started oohing and ahhing over her stylish clothes, wich made her feel a bit better. They were her friends, they liked her. But they only liked her for how she looked on the outside, she was a pureblood and Slytherin. Now nobody loved her for who she was, no matter how much she covered it up, it still ate at her heart.  
  
"Wow Hermione! You have the best clothes I ever saw! Were did you buy them?" asked a Slytherin girl, Rebecca. Hermione smiled and said,"Just this muggle mall. I don't think you would go there."  
  
She barely ate anything, just answered stupid questions from her admiring girls. Breakfast finally ended and she realized it was a Saturday. As she started walking out, she was accompanied by a bunch of Slytherins.  
  
They all stood together in the hallways, chattering about stuff. All of them admired Hermione and hung on to her every word. It was amusing at first but now Hermione felt like she had no real friends, just trained apes born to forfill her every need.  
  
"Wow Herms, your braclets are so cool!" exclaimed Oddessa, eyeing Hermione's wrists wich had about twenty braclets each. Hermione began to wear lots of braclets, neckleces, earings and rings, she didn't know why she wore so much, she just got the habit from her muggle friend Gabby.  
  
How she missed all her muggle friends, they were her REAL friends, not these well trained dogs. Suddenly, Draco and his two gorilla of friends Crabbe and Goyle came over to were Hermione and her group was standing.  
  
All the girls started whispering how a perfect couple Hermione and Draco would be. After all, they were the two most popular people in Slytherin. Draco smirked and snaked an arm around Hermione's waist. She smiled crookedly at him and gently pushed his arm off, making it look like she needed to do something important.  
  
"Um, I have to go to the lady's room. Excuse me mates." she said sweetly but before she could even turn around, a swarm of girls grabed her and walked her to the toilet. The guys were left to discus personaly.  
  
"So Draco. What's up with you and Herms?" asked Blaise jealously.  
  
"Yeah" insisted a few other boys eagerly. Draco smirked at them and replied cooly,  
  
"Thats for me to know, and you bums to find out." and swept off, snapping at his cronies to leave him alone. Little did he know, how much in common he had with this blue haired girl. He had the same sadness growing in his heart, like he had no one in the world...  
  
a/n Soooooo my little sweeties!! How was dat? I hope it wasn't tooo boring. I had to put the 'little did he know...' crap so that it would make sense later in the story, you know what I mean? Anyway, thanks so much for reading!! I appreciate it dearly! Thanks to...  
  
toms luver: Gotta luv pink! Thanks!!  
  
Belle: No, no, I'm not obssessed with pink. I just relle LOVE dat color, but...anyway, Thanks a bunchies!!  
  
kerbi: Thank you soo much!!!  
  
muah muah!! Luv you all, don 4get!! 


	5. Pushed Away Feelings

Chapter Five Pushed Away Feelings  
  
Hermione lay in her bed, snugled in her many plushies. She felt so alone and empty, she couldn't talk to anyone about it either. She had lost her two best friends, she had thought this year was going to be the best, but it turned out to be the worst.  
  
She didn't even realize that she had tears streaming down her face, and she couldn't care less. Everyone treated her like a queen, and liked her for what she was and not who she was. It tore at her heart like a prisoner at his cell.  
  
She gave one huge sob that was building in her heart and immediatly felt alot better. She didn't hear her portrait creak open, or a blond seventeen year old climb into her room, or when he slowly got onto her bed.  
  
She didn't even feel his steady breathing against her neck, she didn't aknowledge his presence until she felt a warm hand brush against her cheek, ever so lighly. She closed her eyes at the touch, it sent shivers up and down her spine.  
  
She breathed out a ragged breath and slowly opened her eyes to look and the owner of the hand. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. She, for some reason, felt safe and herself while being close by him. He made her feel like she was a great person just by being herself. (a/n Oh fuck, that was the wrong time to say that, oh well, work with me please!!)  
  
Draco hadn't been able to sleep, he was lost in thoughts of a certain blue haired girl that happened to make him feel all woobley and goobley inside, no one, he means no one, had ever made him feel that way, ever.  
  
A loud sob brought him back to his senses, his angel was crying. His angel.....he liked the sound of that. He got up and headed for her room. The lion dressed in a snake suit gave him a wink before flinging open. He crawled through the portrait hole and saw a figure, snuggled into many plushies and teddy bears, as if they were her only friends.  
  
He noticed she was crying and didn't seem to notice him yet. He tiptoed over to her bed and slowly got on it. She still didn't notice him, he reached out with his hand, caressing her cheek lightly, whipping a tear away.  
  
At his touch, she closed her eyes, as if it were the most pleasant thing on earth. As soon as the tips of his fingers touched her milky skin, a strange sort of warmness spread through his whole body, making him feel good and safe.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and slowly looked at him, her eyes full of love and comfort, the smallest of smiles on her face. Draco gave her a smile and kissed her cheek, gently tracing her jaw line with his lips.  
  
She reached out a hand and ran her fingers smoothly through his silky hair, letting it run through her fingers like water through a strainer. Draco snaked his hands around her waist and she rested her head on his chest, sighing like she was the happiest girl on earth.  
  
"Whats wrong? You want to talk about it?" he asked soflty, trying to help her spill out her worries to him. He felt her nod against his chest were she burried her face. She pulled away, just so she could see his face.  
  
"I feel..." she trailed off, feeling nervous. He kissed behind her ear, as if urging her to go on. She took a deep breath and told him everything, from the moment her parents told her the horrible seceret, to the moment they were in presently. She told him how she thought it would be better and how it turned out to be worst, her feelings, emotions, everything.  
  
When she finished, she had tears streaming down her face, Draco felt horrible. It was part his falt she had to suffer. He just realized that he cared for her, more than he cared for anyone else. Maybe it was love from first sight, first REAL sight, he didn't know. But he had to tell her.  
  
"Hermione, don't you worry about it. I do care for you and you make me feel like I could fly if I want to, do everything I couldn't, say things I was afraid to say, think the things I was scared to think, I always had these feelings, but I always pushed them away, knowing it would never work between us. It would only hurt you and me and the rest of the world. Don't you see? Fate smiles upon us! It has given us permision to love! Nothing can stand in our way, nothing at all. My heart always said I loved you, always, but my mind always gave me reasons to ignore it. Now it can't do that, nothing will take you away from me, never Hermione, I love you."  
  
(a/n Oh my god! Is anyone crying yet? Because I am, *sniff*)  
  
Hermione had tears streaming down her face, she didn't know what to say, she felt the exact same way, Draco sensing her speechlessness, leaned forward, connecting their lips to share a kiss so full of love and warmth, it felt almost unreal.  
  
Hermione kissed back and Draco, feeling more sure of himself, deepened it and soon they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. After their kiss ended, they were completly out of breath, both feeling happier than they had ever been, fell asleep in each others arms, their dreams of each other.  
  
a/n Awww, that was sooo adorable! Was anyone crying? I was practicly hysterical when I was writing this, I actually got the keyboard wet, haha!! I know you might think it a bit fast but come on!! In like all my fics I make them wait hell of a long time before they admit it and I felt like making it quik and romantic! I have some pretty good ideas for whats going ta happen later on...*smiles evilly* Oh shit, my mom is yellin her head off at me, I stayed on the comp longer than I was supposed to, oh well. Sorry if I don't dont do the ty cause my moms going sore, Haha!~ ~~~buGspooKy 


	6. Author's Notes

AUTHORS'S NOTES: Attention readers, this is very very important. I see no point in continuing the story A New Life. I don't like were it's going nor I don't know what to write on. Now, listen up, here's the deal. Would anyone like to continue this story for me? If anyone is interested in writing it, then please review me or e-mail me at lamacheeks@yahoo.com. Thank you very very very much! See ya!  
  
~~~buGspooKy 


End file.
